


Первый маршал и здоровый образ жизни

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [10]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: Первый маршал Талига листает ленту инстаграма.Пройдя по ссылкам ниже можно разделить пристрастия Рокэ Алвы))Ее величество королева КатаринаЕго высокопреосвященство кардинал СильвестрГраф Лионель СавиньякВице-адмирал Ротгер ВальдесДриксенский гость Вернер фок Бермессер, граф и тоже-адмирал
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга, талигойский юг [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846819
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Первый маршал и здоровый образ жизни

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/86/c3/KMuSSK5v_o.jpg)


End file.
